ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Remnant Artefacts
Remnant Artefacts are ancient relics from a time long past. They are said to have been created by the first elves, who are known as the Firstborn. The Firstborn possessed a stronger connection to the arcana than their descendants, though this would wane over the generations. The items created in those early years, remnants of the dense magic that pervaded the earth, are nowadays lost to time and to conflict, and only the bravest and most resourceful can retrieve them. The Firstborn and their descendants scattered far, and as a result their heirlooms and relics spread across much of the known world with them. Over time these relics were secreted away, lost in ancient temples and crypts or jealously guarded by warlords and other nobility. Nobody knows quite how many artefacts may be hidden in the dark corners of the world, but on occasion, an artefact will surface for a brief period of time, in the hands of heroes and villains alike, bringing great powers to bear. Vash'toraz (The Dread Blade) A black longsword with a slender blade made seemingly from magma and shards of obsidian float in the swirling lava. It was first seen by the party at the ancient temple north of Eboncaer, wielded by the Dread Prince Salakai. Upon attunement, the sword crackles with static energy, and a hunger for power pervades the holder. Description Weapon (longsword), legendary (requires attunement) The sword is made out of black rock and molten orange flame, with jagged lines of lava running down its blade, glowing with internal fire. The intricate black hilt is near flawless, merging smoothly with the oddly shaped blade. Vash'toraz has been observed to possess some link to The Slip, as Salakai has used it to open demon rifts out of thin air by cutting through the fabric of reality with the blade during the battle at the precursor temple, as well as to direct his inherent shadow magic. Arunrath (The Wolven Storm) A stately, perfectly-balanced broadsword with a broad double-edged blade that flickers gold in firelight. It has not been seen since the end of the Dread War. Upon attunement, the sword grows cold with frost as a distant howl of a lone wolf sounds, and a sense of loss pervades the holder. Description Weapon (broadsword), legendary (requires attunement) The sword is made out of gold-tinted silver and steel, with a carved demon bone hilt and gold inlay on the cross-guard. The partner shield has the design of blossoming petals and is made out of the same light steel. Arunrath was wielded by Rhindon during the first Dread War, but was lost some time after. It is said to be the birthright of the royal bloodline of the Elven Empire, but claims that the first king was descended from its original wielder have never been fully proven. It was given to Malus in 4E 103 by Lirael, its protector. Vix & Proxima (The Mist Fragments) Two single-edged shortswords with smoothly curved edges, sharp as a razor. They have not been seen since the end of the Dread War. Upon attunement, the swords shimmer with swirls of mist that rise from the steel, and a sense of detachment and solitude pervades the holder. Description Weapon (shortswords), legendary (requires attunement) Both swords have elegant curved blades made from smooth silvered steel with wondrous, repetitive, curling patterns in the metal that glisten like flat, smoky wisps of mist in dim lighting. The hilts are made of black bone etched with intricate spirals. Vix, slightly longer and wider than its twin, has a keen edge that could cut through air. Proxima, shorter and more slender, is designed for stabbing. Together, they make a deadly pair in the hands of those skilled enough to use them. Stolvindur (The Oathsworn Pledge) A stout warhammer with a simple design that belies intricate carvings and runic patterns on the head. It was first seen by the party at the vanishing smithy of Renna Hammer. Upon attunement, the hammer glows with arcane power, and a sense of strength pervades the holder. Description Weapon (warhammer), legendary (requires attunement) The hammer seems simple in design, but when swung, the etched lines on its head glow brightly with the motion and the arcana they gather. It is shaped from a single length of steel that extends through the entire handle, with no apparent join. The long handle is bound in well-worn leather. Stolvindur has the capacity to shape magical energy in the hands of a skilled blacksmith. In fact, it is used by Renna to create her special brand of magical artefacts. In principle, the hammer mimics many of the qualities of Val'atrad, designed primarily to shape rather than destroy. Andalys (The Dawn Bastion) A powerful shield carved of granite and ringed with steel, too heavy to be easily carried by most mortal beings. Its location is currently unknown. Upon attunement, the shield vibrates with a low hum, and a sense of steadfast stability pervades the holder. Description Armour (shield), legendary (requires attunement) The core of the shield is made out of charcoal-black granite, shaped into the outward curve and ringed with thick metal. Into the granite the shape of the hand with spiralling cracks emanating from it is carved and lined with amber. Andalys is an extraordinarily powerful defensive tool, said to be near immoveable for the right wielder. The amber and enchanted granite serve the dual purpose of absorbing and reflecting magic, respectively. Veidlhinsaga (The Everlasting Dance) Description Wondrous Item (fiddle), legendary (requires attunement) Oldurnar (The Heaving Fray) Description Weapon (battleaxe), legendary (requires attunement) Ebonhelm (The Adamant Crown) Description Armor (any), legendary (requires attunement) Spectre & Mirage (The Shifting Sands) Description Weapon (throwing knives), legendary (requires attunement) Warsong (The Raging Thunder) Description Wondrous Item (warhorn), legendary (requires attunement) Glimmer (The Shattered Reality) Description Weapon (battleaxe), legendary (requires attunement)Category:History Coverre (The Whispering Glass) Description Weapon (rapier), legendary (requires attunement)Category:History __FORCETOC__